Aftermath
Aftermath is the fourth episode in Season 1. Synopsis The Mayor of Lakewood, Quinn Maddox, is holding a town meeting to ensure the residents about the murderer and Sheriff Hudson takes the mic to explain their current situation and knowings. Sheriff Hudson shares with the people of Lakewood, that the killer was Nina Patterson's ex-boyfriend, Tyler O'Neill. After making a cunning plan to meet Tyler in the woods, the cops get tricked as the person who went to meet them wasn't Tyler, but a random person that was holding a message for them as we seen in the last episode. The Sheriff then tells them that "The security footage shows that her assailant was wearing the same mask as the person who killed Nina Patterson, and that mask was found in the wreckage of Tyler's car." After the towns hall meeting, Sheriff Hudson pays Maggie Duval a visit at the autopsy to see if the body they found in the wreckage was in-fact Tyler. Sheriff asks her if she can confirm if it is Tyler, but Maggie tells him that "The hands are to burnt to pull prints," and she started a DNA panel and they also take time to see the full results. "Wouldn't dental records be faster?" asks the Sheriff and Maggie tells him if she had something to compare them to. Maggie tells the Sheriff that the investigation team have been looking through the wreckage all night and can't seem to find Tyler's severed head. Work is over and Emma Duval has just arrived home with a postal package waiting for her as she walks to her bedroom to open the package up. with Emma having know idea who it's off or what it is,she opens it and see's a book with "CW, 1994" on the front of it and opens it up to see a memorial page of the Brandon James victims. Emma realises she's looking at her mothers school year book and when she flips through the year books pages, she can see some of the people in the year book have been cut out, seeing her dads face has been scribbled out in pen and with a message waiting to be read. "The truth lies where the mask was made." With a confused message on her mind, Emma decides to visit Noah Foster at work and he's with his best friend Audrey Jensen. Noah is drinking as he grieving the worst over the death of Riley Marra, but Emma has something for him to take his mind of things for a couple of minutes. Emma shows him the year book she got in the post and he quickly tells her that the missing pictures in the book were Brandon James's victims, that her dad was the only survivor of the killings. Noah explains why and where the masks was made, telling them that they have to go the hospital where the Brandon James masks was first made. Emma and Audrey agree to go to the hospital together, without Noah and being prepared for the worst. "What's the 911?" shouts Jake Fitzgerald, who runs up to Will Belmont asking the question. Jake tells Will that he got in to Duke university but without a Scholarship, meaning he will have to pay "63 thousand dollars," explaining it might as well be 63 million dollars. Jake looks at him and asks him if he's told his dad yet and giving him a thought to think over, "You know, if you need fast cash for tuition...There is another option, we can finish what Nina and Tyler started." Will's shocked at what Jake has to offer, blackmailing some very important people of Lakewood town to get some unearned money. Will says that there's no more copies of the video, with Jake telling him there might be another copy, "I knew you didn't delete everything!" Will says to Jake. He tells Will that they have another opportunity to make some fast cash and if the guy "barks," then they they walk away from the situation with out any harm done or them getting caught in the process of it all, but if the guy pays, then "Hello Duke." Emma & Audrey arrive at the abandoned hospital and prepare themselves with a some weapons for protection from the killer, one taser gun and one crowbar. The two of them enter the building and wonder around for a while, until they see a trail a blood and begin to follow it, leading to door with a spray-painted image of Brandon James's mask. The two of them enter the room and find a gutted corpse of a dead pig, with its heart ripped out of it. "The hearts gone, my mom got a heart in a box...This is where it's from," Emma tells Audrey. They switch on the lights to the room and notice they're standing in a operation room where they think doctors tried to fix Brandon's mutilated face. They enter a small side room to the operation room they were just standing and find out that there's more than one Brandon James mask and as soon as they are snooping around the room, somebody else enters the operation room, so the two of them hide, assuming it is the killer. Emma and Audrey jump out on the person and go to attack, but then realize that it is actually Noah, as he falls down to the ground with a fright. Now there's three of them to look further look inside the dark hospital, entering a room to discover momentum's of the killers victims. The room is also filled with hanging pictures of Emma's face and finds Nina's missing laptop, switching it on and finding encrypted files on it, named with some very important people of Lakewood. Emma see's a file with her name on it and says "We must take it to the police", but the other two disagree and want to take it with them so Noah can hack open the encrypted files. The three of them hear something in the building with them and decide to download the files on Audrey's memory card. When they all rush out of the room, Emma finds one of the masks on top of a shelf and decides to pull it off the mannequin's face, only to realise it Tyler's missing head. They all scream to see Tyler's decomposed severed head land on the floor and run out of the hospital, running in to the police who are waiting outside for them. Noah and Audrey sit down at Noah's geeky work shop to open up the laptop, so he can hack open the files that are encrypted on it. Noah begins to open the files but realises that he opens them up to quickly, destroying what ever was inside the files, all accept from one of course. Noah's fingers are typing faster and faster as he tries to unlock the one file that is left on the laptop and it opens up for him. The file opens up in a video file, showing Will and Emma having a steamy moment in a bedroom, with Audrey shouting "Turn it off now!" When Noah tries to turn off the video, the video automatically uploads and he can't stop it from happening, saying the video is uploading to a "List Serve." Across town, Emma decided to pop into her coffee shop to speak to the podcast speaker Piper Shaw. Piper tells Emma that her work is all done and she's going to be leaving Lakewood, since the killer was found and killed in a car crash, that's what she thinks anyway. Emma says "Maybe you shouldn't!" and Piper looks at her very unknowingly and asks what happened at the hospital because the Sheriff won't tell her anything. "If you were me, would you stay or would you go?" asks Piper, "I would stay" Emma replies with an intense look on her face. As the conversation is about to come to an end with Emma & Piper, the whole coffee shop starts ringing as everyone's phones are going off with alerted text messages. Emma eventually looks at her own phone when she receives a text message of her own, showing the video across town of her "First time" as she tells Piper.